Assassin
by vandavandracula
Summary: blah blah blah I've done this three times now. You can read the story if you like, but I can't be the judge for you. rated M for later chapters


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the gang, but I do however own my own characters. Oh, I might use The Tribe setting, so I don't own that either. If you've seen the show, then you'll know what I'm talking about.

Vanda1 says: I hope you enjoy my story and I'm open to criticism and suggestions. I can't promise that I'll use all the suggestions in my story, but I will try. Have fun and I hope you enjoy my first chapter and story ever! XD

**Assassin**

An island hidden away in the magnetic storm of the Bermuda Triangle, held a tribe full of assassins. Trained before birth, these deadly humans, if you could call them that, were able to kill at the drop of a hat. Mercenaries for hire; they didn't always kill for money. Sometimes just for the thrill of a kill. A legend was scribed that one day a child would be born as the reincarnated form of 'The Dragon.' To this day, even the assassins themselves did not believe that the legend was true; over time they began to forget. Until one day, a child was born with the mark of a dragon upon her back...

**5 years later**

screams of terror could be heard throughout the building. Crouched in the frame of a window, was a small creature dressed in all black with a blade in each hand. The eyes of the creature is what frightened them the most. They were black. A void of untimely doom within those black orbs. The creature appeared calm as it stood from its perch on the window sill. It hopped down and casually strode toward a door near the back where a soft moan could be heard. Only then, did the anger appear in the creature's black eyes as it kicked open the door revealing the head man and a woman in an intimate position.

"Hey kid, what are you doing here?" questioned the man who did not move from his position atop the woman.

gasp "Leila! I...I can explain!"

"You have dishonored the Island...you must die." With that, Leila as the creature was called, pounced and instantly sliced the man in half. He falls in two parts toward the ground. As the creature hovers over the young woman.

"Leila, please! Not like this! You don't have to do this, it's all a big misunderstanding!"

"No! You dishonored the Island by selling our secrets to this man! That is unacceptable, therefore you must die!" With a menacing gleam in the creature's black depths, one final scream from the woman could be heard before her head was cleanly cut from her shoulders. "Now you will never be able to speak of us again." Grabbing the head, the creature turned and walked out of the office. The shock on the faces of many in the building could not have been more apparent if...(?) Before the creature left through the way it had come, it turned and said, "Tell no one what you have seen. I have ways of knowing if you have." With that the creature turned and gracefully jumped out of the window. A few splatters of blood was the only thing left of the memory of the creature standing there.

**The Island **

"Sir, she's back."

"Ah! Send her in," stated the man behind the desk. The man wearing the black ninja outfit walked of the office while the demonic creature in black, walked in carrying the decapitated head of the traitorous woman in her left hand while her bloody sword hung lifelessly in her right. "Leila, I see you have brought Arlene back to us. Tell me, did your sister scream in terror before you cut her head off?" The creature in question, pulled off the hood to her outfit to reveal, not a demon, but a young girl of only five.

She dropped the head of Arlene onto the desk of the leader. "She begged for her life, sir. But the man never knew what hit him."

"Good, good. I'm impressed with you Leila," stated the leader as he got up from his chair and paced behind his desk. "I never thought a five year old would be remotely skilled enough to take on a job already. By right, you must be marked." With that, two men came in carrying a bowl of black ink and several needles tied together. They lay the child down upon the hardwood floor and pushed up her sleeve to bare her shoulder. One man held her down while the other dipped the needles into the ink. The leader hovered cautiously in the background, waiting for the outcome. With several taps, the mark was completed; a thin, vertical line on the far right side of the young girl's shoulder. Not a tear or a cry came from the girl. And thus, the Dragon was born.


End file.
